Mr. Blik
Mr. Blik is the self-appointed leader of the group who's loud, bossy and brash. It is told that a black cat means bad luck, and this is true for Mr. Blik (because he is a black cat), who gets himself into getting major trouble and is prone to near-death injuries. Mr. Blik has yellow eyes and is proud of his newly inherited riches and spends his money on anything and everything that spells respect and power. Mr. Blik always insults his two brothers. Mr. Blik's catch phrase is, "Yeah!" He is the oldest. Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots Mr. Blik appears as a playable character in the DS version of Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots. He joined the team after Fairy World. But in the home-console version he only appears as a data-card. Mr. Blik fights by throwing toy mice. His special move is throwing a big slice of cheese, and his mid-air attack is throwing pillows. Catscratch Adventures Mr. Blik appears as a main character in Catscratch Adventures along with Gordon and Waffle as the show's 3 central stars. They mostly fight with their claws and tails, there are also some attack in where Mr. Blik uses his elastic body, Gordon his sword and Waffle several things like a flyer, bubble plastic and Newt. Special Moves 'Catscratch' Catscratch 'is the neutral special of the cats. It is a very powerfull combo-like move. Mr. Blik firsts scratches the opponent followed by Gordon who scratches him upwards and then Waffle jumps up and scratches them away. Kirby copy inhaled again to execute the scratch of the next cat. 'Mousetrap Mousetrap 'is the side special of the cats. Mr. Blik pulls out a giant mouse trap while Gordon goes beneath it to support it and Waffle stands on top of it pulls the spring back and releases it on the opponent. This is a chargeable move, the longer it is charged the more damage it does. 'Cat Jump Cat Jump is the up special of the cats. All three of the cats jump up forwards while they spin in the air with their claws out so they can damage the opponent. When they hit someone they will spin further, when they almost completed their halve circle they will fall down in helpless state. 'Claw Tornado' Claw Tornado is the down special of the cats. Waffle and Mr. Blik grab the paws of Gordon and then Gordon spins them around while they go sidewards while Waffle and Blik have their claws out so they can damage their opponents. 'Gear' '''Gear '''is the War Strike of the cats. Gear is the monster-truck of the cats. They jump into the monster-truck and then they boost very fast forwards against the opponent that immidiately KO's the opponents. Special Costume Mr. Blik's special costume is Mr. Pickles from the episode with the same name. After being dumped in pickle juice, Mr. Blik turns green and nobody listens to him anymore and only laugh at him. So he deicides to become a hobo. Eventually he regrets his choice but doesn't want to admitt it until Waffle and Gordon (also the adventure team as well.) come to get him and he returns to them. bea / edit Category:Male Category:Animal Category:Catscratch Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Unlockable Category:Duo Character